Masquerading the Tragic Beauty
by whenangellsburn
Summary: It's been nothing but tragedies for Blair Waldorf. COMPLETE!
1. Losing Chuck

"Bear."

"Bear."

"BEAR!"

That's the only noise Serena van der Woodsen can hear when she steps into her best friend's home early one Monday morning. The first morning of spring break to be exact. She stops as her boyfriend Dan Humphrey joins her.

"I'll bet you twenty bucks either Megin's hungry or Blair has locked herself in her room again." Serena sighs as they both see Dorota carry Blair's younger sister Megin into the kitchen. "I don't get why she's so upset, she broke up with Chuck Bass, the biggest pervert of the Upper East Side." Dan shakes his head.

"Don't forget the most complete and utter asshole of the Upper East Side." Blair adds, coming down the hall, into the comfort of Serena's arms as she guides her to the kitchen, where Blair stops to pick up and hold her little sister tightly. "I swear sometimes it feels as if Megin is the only one there sometimes." Blair said dramatically.

"Forget him B, like you said, Chuck's a complete ass." Serena says, tickling Megin's stomach as the words come out of her mouth.

She somehow manages to come up with a small smile, seeing her best friend, best friend's boyfriend, and little sister all happy together in one room.

That is, until she got the text blast from Gossip Girl that night.

* * *

_**okay, so this is a preview of my first Gossip Girl story. so, tell me what you think. **_


	2. Losing Serena

Blair Waldorf swore she wouldnt let the loss of Charles Bass get to her, but, its all the more difficult not to cry when your best friend is lying unconscious in the hospital.

She watched the unconscious figure of Serena van der Woodsen, while holding the smaller sleeping Waldorf in her lap.

"You have to wake up S, I need you, Dan needs you. Hell, even Gossip Girl needs you. Who else is she going to gossip about now that Chuck's gone." Blair said, cursing herself for cursing in front of her baby sister, who was in the repeating everything she hears stage.

She willed for a sign. Any sign but Serena flat-lining.

But that was what she got.

She was forced out of the room, as she tried to soothe a crying Megin, and to stop the thoughts racing through her mind.

When the doctors came out, she knew it wasnt good. Dan took Megin from her, and walked outside, Blair sunk to her knees.

"_God damn it. Why me?_" she thought. She needed to be strong, for Megin.

Boy, she was in for a surprise.

* * *

_**Okay, so, first, i'll explain things, Chuck's death will be kept a mystery until the end of the story. Serena was hit by a drunk driver on her way home from leaving Dan's after Blair's. Read and Review, Oh, and sorry the chapters are so short, the final one is the longest, this is mainly a series of drabbles.**_


	3. Losing Megin

She wasnt home when it happened. She just knew Megin was being transported to Manhattan Children's Hospital.

She sped at fast as she could._ Faster. Faster. Go fucking faster. _she screamed mentally at her cabbie, who was currently stuck in NYC traffic. Great, just what she needs, first Chuck, then Serena, now her little sister could be dead.

She heard the wails of an ambulance. and then the honking noises of her parent's limo. _Megin._ she thought.

She threw the money at the cabbie, and, in a totally un-Blair Waldorf like fashion, (when it came to Megin, she wasnt the fabulous Blair Waldorf, she was big sister Blair Waldorf) climbed out of the cab and ran down the street, her heels clacking against the sidewalk.

Once she got there, she heard the wrenching noises of her mother's sobs, and she knew it wasnt good. Maybe it wasnt so bad.

She ran to reception. "Hi, um, my little sister, Megin Waldorf, she was brought in some time ago, I need to know what room shes in." she said rushed, the nurse pointed to the first door on the left, Blair ran to it, only to see them removing an oxygen mask from her little sister's face, and turning off a heart monitor.

That did it. She was pushed over the edge. She ran to her mother, pushed her away from Megin, and sunk to her knees, wrapping her arm's around her baby sister's dead body. "No. No Megs no. Stay here with Bear. Please, stay here with Bear and Mommy, and Dorota, please." she sobbed, stroking the young girl's hair. "God damn it. Why are you doing this to me!" she screamed towards the sky.

She then turned to her mother. "How. How did this happen. You were the last one to touch her. What did you do to her!" Blair screamed.

Eleanor Waldorf just shrunk back, shocked at her daughter's anger. Blair turned back to her sister, leaning down and dropping a kiss on her forehead, she was still warm, she hadnt gone into rigor mortis yet. "Bear loves you Megin. Just know Bear loves you." she whispered shakily. She then stormed out of the room and out of the hospital.

She had been pushed over the edge.

* * *

_**Okay, i'm gonna let you all guess what happened to Megin, and if you get it right, then i'll put it in the next chapter. Hint: Eleanor did have something to do with it. Oh, and i won't update until someone reviews. **_


	4. No One Messes With Blair Waldorf

_**A/N: In reply to off_beat, this story will remain a series of tragedies, but in the sequel Blair's life turns around. **_

_**That said, this is the final chapter for 'Masquerading the Tragic Beauty', and the sequel should be out soon after. Along with a possible update of 'Hollywood Forever' and a couple one-shots.  
**_

_**I dont own anything, on with the story!**_

_**By the way, sorry for the shortness, stay tuned for the sequel.  
**_

* * *

Blair couldnt believe it. It couldnt be true. it wasnt true._ It wasnt fucking true._

And yet, it was. Sadly, it was true, she lost her boyfriend to drugs, her best friend to a drunk driver, and now her little sister to her own mother.

It ate away at Blair.

Ate away at her so much she started purging again, developing bulimia.

But she had a plan.

She was going to find out the truth. Why she was being tortured. She was Blair Waldorf after all.

She may be a bitch.

But everyone knows you don't fuck with _Blair Waldorf._


End file.
